


how we were

by shaylawrites (thominwtt)



Series: 100 Drabbles [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell, 2009 Phil Lester, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Twitter, dan is the youtuber and phil is his fan, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thominwtt/pseuds/shaylawrites
Summary: From the first time he noticed Phil’s constant replies and comments, Dan couldn’t keep the other boy out of his mind.





	how we were

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my amazing friend Alex because she is amazing and deserves only the best <3

It had been late one weekday night, as Dan was mindlessly scrolling through twitter, when he noticed that a familiar name had liked one of his tweets. Unsurprisingly, it was only moments later that Dan’s mentions list pops up with the same name. A curl of warmth invades Dan’s stomach as he reads.

@AmazingPhil:  
Great video! Im still trying to figure out how you did everything in three minutes!! xD

Dan considers just logging onto msn and checking if Phil is online to respond, but he also knows that Phil enjoys when they interact on twitter too, so he types up a quick reply.

@danisnotonfire  
thank you :)) youll just have to wait and see about the three minutes thing o_O

For a moment, Dan wonders if the comment is too forward. But, before he can talk himself out of it, he clicks enter and the tweet sends. He watches as it gets likes almost instantly, each one sending a boost of happiness through him. Dan knows it might not be technically healthy, deriving serotonin from twitter attention, but it’s the way he deals with everything right now. As a first-year uni student, it’s hard to find it from much else.

Phil, funnily enough, is his other main source of it. They’ve been talking privately for less than a month and skyping for a couple of weeks, but Dan can’t seem to get enough of him. From the first time he noticed Phil’s constant replies and comments, Dan couldn’t keep the other boy out of his mind. And Phil had been determined to stay there; tweeting at and messaging Dan with comments just on the intriguing side of flirty that Dan could never quite guess if they were serious or not.

Their skype conversations were a whole different ball game. It wasn’t often that Dan had nervous pretty boys telling him how much they wanted to meet him, but Phil is not like anyone else who watches Dan’s videos. In fact, Dan thinks it might be pretty weird if anyone else was like Phil.

The thought leads him to a memory of one of their first skype calls, and an image of Phil’s pink flushed cheeks and mouth, open with rhythmic breathy gasps, invades the corners of Dan’s mind. He shakes the picture away, closing out of his twitter page so his shaking hands have something to do.

He’s about to close his computer and head off to sleep when he checks his msn. He notices instantly that Phil is online, and Dan smiles, knowing that it won’t take less than a minute for a message to come in. Just as he expected, Phil’s message pops up just a couple seconds later.

_ Hey Dan :)) _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! find me on twitter @canicryyet


End file.
